Over the Love
by Tvdqueen123
Summary: Derek sees Stiles kissing Danny, and gets REALLY angry! (Rated M for smut and swearing!)


Note: Okay guys! :D this is my first fanfiction ever, so please, go easy on me 3 thanks, and please tell me what you think! this is Post-Season 2. I am sorry that it changes POV (point of view) a lot, but it seems like the only way to express the feeling Stiles and Derek are feeling in each given moment. I don't know if it is too choppy for you guys, but yeah i am really inexperienced lol 3 I do not know how many chapters this will be, and I don't know who will be in it yet. Right now, the only characters are Derek, Stiles, and Danny. But hopefully, there will be more! Also, everything in italics means the character is thinking it :)

Description: Derek sees Stiles kissing Danny, and gets REALLY angry! (Rated M for smut and swearing!)

*Derek's POV*

The sun was already setting on the horizon when Derek had woken from the nightmare. These horrific nightmares had been going on for about a month, ever since the last full moon when Stiles was bitten by another Alpha. Although, instead of what actually happened, Stiles always dies in his arms and this terrifies didn't really want to think about it. It's not real, he told himself, slowly getting up.

He hadn't seen Stiles since then, that awful night. What made it worse was that he woke up, and stiles wouldn't be there to comfort him, which made the situation even worse. He wolf yearned for Stiles; to hug the boy protectively. He was getting really anxious, and he doesn't like feeling anxious. Stiles wasn't avoiding him … at least not intentionally. For the millionth time today,he had to tell his wolf that he couldn't go see Stiles because he was at school.

As the day went on, going through his daily routine, Derek had realized something and it was something he shouldn't have forgotten. Tonight is the full moon; and I still haven't found a mate yet. Stiles didn't count since he didn't feel the same way towards me, even though I have loved Stiles since I had first since him, even if it seemed as if I hated him.

That didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he needed a mate and quick. So, he got in his car and drove as fast as he could to the Stilinski house.

*Stiles' POV*

Danny had come over to study for a math quiz they were having next week, even though Stiles had repeatedly told Danny that he couldn't do it tonight, but Danny had said it was only for an hour, what could happen right? Well, a lot apparently, because tonight was the full moon and he was feeling horny. So horny that he could not, even if he tried (which wasn't at all), focus on studying.

Danny was just so close to him… and his hand was right next to Stiles' thigh. The next thing he knew, Stiles whispered:

"Danny…"

And Danny looked at him, surprised by the sudden noise so close to his ear, it even tickled a little.

"Stiles, what…"

Stiles cut him off by pressing his lips to Danny's, not even noticing the slight hum of an engine pulling into his driveway. It just felt so good and Danny tasted amazing … like apricots. And, Stiles noticed, that Danny didn't stop him. Which was a very strange concept to him because Danny had, under many circumstances, told Stiles that he does not in any way find Stiles attractive. Oh well, this situation could be worse.

Right then, he heard the small noise of his bedroom window opening. Curious, Stiles looked over to find none other than Derek fucking Hale, the guy he has loved since the first time he had seen him in the woods.

Stiles literally jumped halfway across the room from Danny, wanting to put as much distance in between them as possible to make sure that Derek wouldn't see anything … TOO LATE!

"Derek … OH SHIT! FUCKKK!" Stiles swore, not looking at Danny.

"I am … going to, um, go … yeah, BYE!" Danny said, awkwardly, as he left the room in a hurry.

After Stiles watched Danny leave, he slowly turned his head toward Derek. He had an expression on his face that could only mean one thing: embarrassment. This isn't what it looks like!

FUCK! Derek is going to kill me and I going to die! I will never again see the light of day.

*Derek's POV*

As Derek pulled into the Stilinski driveway, he noticed that the light in Stiles' bedroom was turned on. Hmm, he could smell Stiles from his car with the window open. A hint of cinnamon, sugar, and all the scents that make up Stiles.

Getting out of his car, he shut the door and quickly walked up to the side of the house. He could smell something else familiar, but couldn't quite place the scent. Anyways, he starting climbing until he reached the window. Propping himself up, he used his claws to open it and climbed through, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene occurring in front of him … it was Stiles and his friend … What was his name again? Danny, sitting on Stiles' bed with a book hanging of the side a little. They were kissing.

Calm, He told his wolf, stay calm. Stiles had a right to kiss whomever he chose. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from becoming angry. Eyes flashing red, he looked at Stiles' shocked expression at the words he had practically screamed, not even hearing what they were.

The other boy who had been sitting next to Stiles had left by then. Good! he laughed to himself, now we can be alone…

As he moved closer to Stiles, Derek's smile grew wider and wider. Stiles, mortified, was backing away from Derek at the same rate as he was moving closer. He is afraid, his wolf commented, comfort him. Protect him. As quickly as he had gotten angry, he calmed down. Derek dashed forward, and catching Stiles completely off guard, wrapped his big arms around the smaller teenager.

"Wait … what? Derek, why aren't you angry, I am confused …" Stiles muttered, softly.

"Shh." Derek said, putting his finger to Stiles' lips. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Um, still confused." Stiles said, annoyed, after a few moments of silence.

"I love you, Stiles. I have loved you since I had first meet you. And everything will be okay."

"So, you're like, Mr. Fuzzy Bear now? Really Derek?!" Stiles nearly screamed, "I thought i was going to die! Like, no more Stiles ... DEAD! How come you are so calm about this? You just caught me fucking kissing Danny, THE most gay kid in all of Beacon Hills High School! How could you not be mad? I WOULD BE LIKE, SUPER ANGRY IF I WAS YOU! And you are all like, oh, I am just going to hug you just to confuse me even more. WHAT THE FUCK, DEREK!"

Looking Stiles in the eyes and waiting for him to finish ranting, he unwraps his arms from around Stiles, holding him by the waist with both his hands. Reaching up with his right hand, he gently strokes Stiles' face, watching as his eyes close and he leans into Derek's hand; all the stress and tension visibly leaving his body.

"I am not mad because I saw how scared you were." Derek spoke quietly, just enough for Stiles' newly-found werewolf hearing to pick it up. "And seeing you like that physically hurts me."

*Stiles POV*

Saying the last part so soft, that he could barely hear the words, but from the sad expression of Derek's face, he could tell that he had heard correctly. Wait, why would Derek care if he was scared, he wondered.

"Derek, I…" was all that he could manage before he felt Derek's lips touch his softly.

Until that exact moment, he hadn't realized how good the alpha really smelled. It smelled like sunshine, the birch and evergreen trees of the forest, and a hint of something special that just screamed Derek. Wow, the most amazing feeling he had ever felt was surging through his body and up his spine. He was just about to deepen the kiss when Derek pulled away.

Making a small whimpering sound, he looked at Derek with his puppy dog eyes that said "own me" and Derek asked:

"Stiles, are you absolutely sure that you want this?" as if he was some magic prince from some fairy tale that was just about to take the forbidden princess' virginity. Thinking about it, he didn't like that metaphor.

"Shut the fuck up and just FUCK ME!" Stiles yelled, frustrated and he was surprised at his own voice. He had meant to say "kiss me", his wolf had taken over by now, his deep brown eyes morphing to a illuminating gold.


End file.
